


Biology vs Chemistry

by indirafallen



Category: Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Lex Luthor, Clex - Freeform, Crack Treated Seriously, Drunk Dialing, Evil Genius Lex Luthor, Fluff, Humor, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sappy, Top Clark Kent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indirafallen/pseuds/indirafallen
Summary: After countless baseless paternity suits from the women in his life, Lex finds out that his meteor mutation makes it impossible to have children... with humans.  But when the most powerful man in Metropolis is told he can't do something, he refuses to take no for an answer!  Unfortunately, Lex doesn't always come up with the most rational plans when drunk.  Like trying to badger his Kryptonian archnemesis into making some babies the 'old fashioned way.'
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Comments: 20
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is completed. Other chapters will be posted as I finish final proof-reading on them.

Lex Luthor slammed the offending papers onto his mahogany and granite desk. This was the third paternity suit this month! He wasn’t even sure if he actually slept with this woman. Which honestly wouldn’t surprise him… this was just the sort of thing that happened when you were the richest man in Metropolis with a reputation for having a new woman on your arm at every social event. But fending off the paternity suits was becoming a full time job for his lawyers and a full time headache for Lex in the society pages. Maybe he should just get married again? It might at least give him a break for a little while… at least until his wife inevitably tried to kill him. They had an unfortunate habit of doing that.

A cobalt blue glass bottle rested on the corner of his desk, condensation rolling slowly down its curves onto the dark granite surface. The bald billionaire gruffly grabbed it and twisted off the cap, taking a long swig of the cool liquid inside. Normally he’d be quite satisfied with the bottle of Ty Nant, but at current he was silently regretting removing the wet bar from his office during his latest health kick. OK, maybe it wasn’t so much a “health kick” as “trying not to scare off another assistant by throwing a glass of whiskey at their head.” But really, what else was the appropriate response to Superman foiling his plans other than to go on a bender? 

Lex found himself rubbing his temple in agitation as he reached out to press the call button on his intercom. “Hope,” he intoned, “Please let Dr. Hamilton know that I’m coming down to the lab to see him.”

There was a faint crackle on the line before Hope’s cheery voice responded. “Ooo, did you have another kid?” she cooed in a tone that would have had anyone else finding themselves with a brand new pair of concrete shoes. But from her it only elicited a twitching eyeball and a “Don’t start with me,” before Lex ended the call.

***************************

“Well, that should do it!” Dr.Hamilton chirped as he pressed the bandage into the crook of Lex’s elbow. Lex really did attract the most unfortunately upbeat employees. “I’ll send this off to the independent lab and get in touch with the lawyers. Same protocol as usual.”

“Thank you, Doctor.” He rolled down the sleeve of his lavender dress shirt and refastened the cuff. At least if he had to put up with overt cheeriness, it was balanced out by competency. He certainly appreciated not having to micromanage the details when he already had so much on his plate. Like working on his latest plan to kill Superman - a newly streamlined Kryptonite death ray in a lilac chrome casing! Perfect for spring.

Lex had just hopped off the exam table and was about to head back to his office when Dr. Hamilton’s chuckle made him pause. “You know… it’s so funny how these women keep trying to claim they’ve had your baby when you’re so obviously not compatible,” the good doctor chortled as he packaged the blood samples.

Steel grey eyes darted over to the short, bespectacled man before Lex’s body slowly followed suit. Lex could feel the subtle tic of his jaw and the clench of his gut as his body accurately predicted that his day was about to get a whole lot worse.

“I know you’re not suddenly into making commentary on my romantic life, Dr. Hamilton.” He took a deep breath in through his nose before continuing, “So please tell me whatever do you mean by ‘compatible’?”

Completely oblivious to how close to mortal peril he was treading, Dr. Hamilton responded to Lex without bothering to look up from what he was doing. “Oh, you know, just that your particular mutation makes it impossible to conceive with a human,” he waved a hand absently.

“WHAT?!” Lex exploded with all the pent up stress he’d been holding in since the latest paternity suit arrived. It really was unfortunate he didn’t have the glass of whiskey to throw for that touch of dramatic flair. “Why didn’t you tell me this sooner? Do you know how many lawsuits I could have avoided if I had known I was sterile?!” he seethed.

Dr. Hamilton actually had the nerve to be completely unphased by Lex’s outburst. He merely turned around with a look of mild confusion on his face. “Hmm?” He tilted his head while studying his red-faced employer as if he were just another scientific curiosity rather than one of the most powerful men alive.

Lex was pretty sure his eyeball was really twitching now.

“Oh!” Dr. Hamilton exclaimed as he startled himself back to reality. “You’re not sterile, Mr. Luthor. In fact, you’re  _ quite _ fertile… in the right circumstances.”

Was Lex imagining it or did the doctor actually wink at him? It was just as well… this whole conversation was giving him whiplash. “So…” he hesitated as he tried to make sense of what the insane hobbit he had clearly mistaken for a medical professional was telling him, “like with another meteor mutant?”

“Oh no,” Dr. Hamilton chuckled with amusement, seemingly unconcerned with his possible fate. “That would be extremely unstable!” he tsked. “No, no… obviously you’re only compatible with…”

“...Kryptonians,” Lex finished morosely in a burst of sudden insight.

“Precisely!” the doctor cheered. “Excellent guess. How did you know?”

Lex rolled his eyes heavenward as an image of Kon popped into his head and heaved the sigh of the long suffering.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunken 3 AM phone calls

It was three in the morning and Lex had sufficiently demolished the wet bar in his living room to make up for the lack of one in his office. He even threw two glasses of whiskey at the wall! He’d probably regret that in the morning when he’d have to crawl on his hands and knees to make sure he found every shard of glass before Mercy could give him another lecture about ‘acting like an adult’… but for now, it was extremely satisfying to watch the amber liquid drip down his tastefully neutral walls.

As the melting ice cubes began to seep into the plush beige carpet, Lex’s anger gave way to more maudlin emotions. He was cursed, wasn’t he? How absolutely unfair was it that the only person in the universe Lex could have children with was his archnemesis?! OK, technically Kara too. But she was so not his type! (And way too young.) OK, OK, technically there were some Kryptonians in the Phantom Zone. But ‘cmon...  _ standards _ ! Obviously Clark was the only Kryptonian hot enough - er,  _ worthy _ enough to merit consideration. Though if Lex were being honest with himself, Clark was really the only one he ever…

Ooo, time for more whiskey!

Lex bounced once as he landed on the couch, black labeled bottle in hand, and reached above his head to grab the cell phone he’d left on the end table. Maybe it was the second bottle of whiskey talking, but now seemed like a really good time to call his arch-nemesis. If he was going to spend all this time thinking about his alien farmboy ex-bestie, he might as well call him and unload his grievances directly. It only made sense!

He hit the speed dial number he had never used before, but always programmed into every phone, and waited while it rang on the other end. He went to voicemail twice before a very groggy sounding Clark finally picked up.

“Hello? Who is this?” came the mumbled response.

Lex was practically indignant that Clark didn’t recognize his number… until he remembered that he had never given Clark the number to his new cell phone. They hadn’t exactly been friends for a while…

Recovering quickly, Lex put on his most cajoling tone. “Claaaaaaark…. Clark!”

“Lex?! Is that you?” Clark was suddenly alert as he recognized the voice on the other end. “Is everything alright?”

“I’m fine,” Lex huffed dismissively. “But Clark. I need to ask you something important.” His voice held a conspiratorial tone that was almost ruined by the giggle he barely quashed in time.

Clark, though, was still taking the middle of the night phone call very seriously. After all, if Lex Luthor was calling him at 3 AM, it must be something dire. “What is it, Lex?”

There was a pregnant pause before Lex sighed wistfully into the receiver, “Have you ever thought about having another kid?”

“Uh…” Clark struggled to make sense of where Lex was going with this. “I mean… Lois and I haven’t exactly discussed that yet? Uh… but I would really like to have a family someday,” he ended with genuine warmth in his voice. Growing up with parents like the Kents who had always put family first and given him such a loving environment has given Clark the desire to recreate that with his own family someday. And, of course, there was always that thought in the back of his mind that it would be nice to not be so alone in the universe.

Clark’s familial musings were cut short by the disgruntled billionaire on the other line. “What? Lois?! No! Forget her…” he slurred. “I  _ mean _ do you want to have another kid with  **me** ?”

“What?!” Clark squeaked, eyes wide and fully awake now. “Lex… you’re  _ drunk _ …”

“Irrelevant,” Lex waved a hand in the air before rolling onto his side. “You can still answer the question.”

“I’m with Lois, Lex,” Clark explained with the sort of patience you only reserve for children and drunks.

“So?” annoyance began to creep into Lex’s tone. “We weren’t exactly together when we had Kon.”

And boy did this set off alarm bells for Clark. “Lex!!” he screeched. “Please tell me you're not thinking about making another clone!”

“OK, first off…” Lex waved a blurry finger in front of him as if Clark were right there as he went into lecture mode, “it wouldn’t be a clone. Kon is our  _ son _ .  **Not** a clone. And B…” he held up another finger, “I wanna do it the old fashioned way this time.”

“...”

“...” :3

“...Lex.”

“What??!”

Clark pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “We’re both  _ guys _ .”

“Irrelevant,” Lex scoffed as he rolled back onto his back. “I’ve got a mutation and you’re an alien.”

“I’m pretty sure it doesn’t work like that.”

“Dr. Hamilton assures me it does,” Lex countered haughtily before finishing off the bottle and throwing it over the back of the couch. He cringed as he heard it miss the carpet and shatter. Fortunately Clark was too busy having his brain short circuit to notice the sound over the phone line.

“Oh…? Oh! Oh, no! Lex, I am in a  _ serious _ relationship with Lois. We are  _ not _ having this conversation.”

“Why not?!”

Clark began to lose patience with the drunken maniac. “Because if you think I'm breaking up the best romantic relationship of my life for your half-baked drunken whims, then you're delusional and a.. a… jerk!” he finished lamely.

Lex rolled his eyes. “Oh come on, Clark. Just say it. I promise I won't tell Martha,” he taunted.

“… fine. You're an  _ asshole _ !”

Lex smirked, satisfied. “So best " _ romantic _ " relationship eh? What's your best overall relationship then?”

Clark rolled his eyes and grit his teeth before answering the childish question. “Again… you're an asshole.”

“Fine,” Lex huffed. “Don't think this is over though!”

“Oh no, it most certainly is,” he said with the forcefulness of his Superman voice, then stupidly added, “Unless you have the balls to say this to me sober.”

“Yeah?” Lex slurred angrily. “Well, just you wait!” He slammed his finger on the end call button before throwing his phone over the back of the couch to join the whiskey bottle. ‘Oops,’ he cringed internally as his aim had not improved… and then he promptly passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Three months later, Lex still didn't have the balls. In fact, he'd been an absolute disaster. He had had the wet bar reinstalled in his office and had lost three assistants already. Mercy had lectured him, staged an intervention, and during one memorable board meeting called him "a big baby and that's why you're single!" Lex had almost docked her pay for that one… almost. Lex was man enough at least to admit that Mercy  _ slightly _ terrified him.

The situation was so bad that Lex had actually kept his nose clean for the entire three months AND cleaned up some projects that were already in the works so that the Justice League wouldn't have a single excuse for visiting him. Particularly a certain red and blue clad member. Batman had actually grown quite suspicious of the change in behavior, but, fortunately for Lex, Superman had intervened with some excuse about a newly formed truce. Bruce didn't exactly buy it (Clark was still a terrible liar), but he dropped the subject anyway. As long as Superman was keeping an eye on Luthor, Batman was not going to interfere with another hero's archnemesis.

Of course, this left Lex still no closer to having another child (or getting in Clark’s pants, which was equally important). It was getting to be a serious problem. 

Admittedly, this had technically started because Lex had grown increasingly maudlin as his intake of whiskey went up, but there was something genuine to this drunken scheme as well. The concept of an heir was something Lionel has always impressed upon him (and regularly reminded him that he was an abject failure of one). And if you had asked a sober Lex, he’d probably tell you that that’s all this was - his determination to continue the Luthor legacy with an heir that was a little less ‘teen hero’ and a lot more ‘mad scientist bent on world domination’ (or at least willing to get their MBA). But that wouldn’t be particularly honest. The honest answer (which Lex was determined to bury under a mountain of denial) was a lot more complex.

At the core of it were two main points, which were tied pretty closely together: Lex wanted a family and Lex wanted Clark. 

Coming from a traumatic childhood such as his, with only early memories of warmth provided by his mother before her passing… memories now tainted as he was old enough to understand the truth of what happened to his sibling… well, it should not be surprising that he craved the one thing he couldn’t have: a stable, loving family. That has been one of the major appeals of the Kents. That, along with Clark being the first genuine friend he could recall. Ironically, that was one of the major reasons Lex had never made a move on Clark (aside from Clark’s age… and the eventual lies). He didn’t want to risk losing his only friend. Back then he would have done (and pretty much did) anything Clark asked of him. Which in hindsight probably wasn’t the best balance to a relationship or something that Clark was consciously aware of… not that it stopped Lex from blaming him. But this was all part of that honesty stuff that he kept locked up in the deepest recesses of his mind.

The problem with denial, though, was that it didn’t get you anywhere. They were at a stalemate and Lex was loathe (read: too chickenshit) to break it. 

He was mulling over the logistics of creating a trap - just evil enough to lure Superman without attracting the attention of the rest of the spandex clad buffoons - while pacing his rooftop patio, drink in hand. The sun was low in the sky, piercing through his tumbler of whiskey and turning it to molten gold. He absently swirled the glass a few times to listen to the ice cubes clink as he paused his agitated motions and leaned against the rail. Maybe he should try calling his estranged son for ideas? Kon was often better at inadvertently causing chaos than he was. Actually… just the act of calling Conner and breaking their unspoken truce of letting Martha raise the boy in peace might be enough to do the trick.

With a gleam (a drunken, EVIL gleam) in his eye, Lex whipped out his cell phone and unlocked the (only slightly cracked) screen one-handed. (Yes, he was well aware that he could afford a new one. The problem was the embarrassment of explaining to Mercy why he was replacing another cell phone this time. And had he mentioned that she’s terrifying?) His finger paused on the “9” as a gust of wind hit him from behind at the same time a shadow passed over his head. Apparently he needn’t make the call after all.

“Superman,” Lex drolly rolled the name off his tongue. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Superman touched down silently on the concrete patio he’d been hovering a foot above and folded his arms sternly over the insignia on his broad chest. “You’ve been quiet, Lex. That’s highly unlike you. The league is suspicious.”

Lex quirked an eyebrow in amusement. “The League? Or just you?”

Superman narrowed his eyes in a way that made Lex squirm. Lex couldn’t help but observe the way Clark had filled out since his teenage years. Clark had never been the typical gangly teenager, but he’d still been obviously youthful back in their Smallville days. Now everything from his jaw (with its subtle 5 o’clock shadow) to his neck to his chest had broadened. Muscles upon muscles bulging underneath the spandex suit. Lex felt his mouth go a bit dry as the hulking ex-farmboy stalked towards him until they were practically chest to chest, Clark’s jewel green eyes piercing into the depths of Lex’s corrupt soul.

“Maybe just me,” Clark whispered before swiftly grabbing Lex by the back of the neck with surprising gentleness and lowering his mouth to the other man’s.

Lex felt the tumbler slip from his numb fingers as his senses all chose that moment to short-circuit. A few seconds later, Lex.exe rebooted and Metropolis’s most notorious supervillain wrapped his arms around the neck of the city’s most beloved superhero and kissed back with years and years of repressed emotion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pr0n

At some point Lex must have closed his eyes because he felt himself struggle to open them as the surprisingly soft lips of his archnemesis slipped away. Clark had pulled back to stare into Lex’s eyes, strong hands gripping the smaller man’s shoulders to keep him at bay.

“Lex…” Clark sighed out his name, answering some unasked question that rested on the tip of Lex’s tongue. “I… I want you. I always have.”

Lex arched an artificially perfect eyebrow. “I thought you were waiting for me to say something.”

“I guess patience isn’t really my strong suit,” Clark smirked.

Lex rolled his eyes. “I’d say three months is still pretty patient.”

Clark laughed softly, the motion shaking free a stray curl.

“And what about Lois?” Lex cringed slightly, not sure if he was ready to hear the answer. He may not be the most moral of people, but he also wasn’t keen on sharing. He’d had enough of that when his father was alive to steal his girlfriends and wives.

Clark’s eyes widened a fraction before he cleared his throat. “Taken care of,” he said firmly, not intending to elaborate at the moment.

Lex was silent for a few seconds as he processed the information. Steel grey eyes met crystal green as Lex looked up into the face of the one constant in his life. “Then have me, Clark. I’m all yours.”

Clark raised a hand to cup Lex’s face, marveling as Lex leaned into his touch. “Hold on tight,” he whispered before scooping Lex up bridal style and super-speeding him to the bedroom.

  
  


***************

  
  


No one would ever accuse Lex of being inexperienced when it came to sex. After all, the proof of that experience had been liberally splashed across the society pages during his younger years. Something that his father had never let him live down. But as Clark’s warm hands roamed over his body, Lex found himself lost in sensations he had never known with his human partners. It was like his body was specifically tuned to Clark’s touch, each nerve ending coming alive as the Kryptonian’s body came in contact with it.

Lex sighed blissfully as Clark’s lips found his neck, and his jaw, and his ear… trailing kisses across his erogenous zones. Blunt teeth bit down on his neck, causing Lex to gasp and buck up against Clark’s arousal. He found himself maintaining contact and grinding up into the delicious warmth as Clark continued to tongue the spot he’d just nipped. It was with another gasp that Lex realized he could feel something wet slicking his upper thighs.

He didn’t have much time to process this unexpected development before Clark was sliding down his body, trailing kisses along the way until he reached his destination, engulfing Lex’s cock in one swift motion. Lex let out a little gasp, that soon gave way to a cry as two thick fingers entered him slowly but steadily.

“Oh god… oh, Clark,” he babbled while scrabbling his sweat slicked hands on the black silk sheets to anchor himself, both physically and mentally. He hooked his legs over Clark’s shoulders to give him better access.

Clark grinned around Lex’s erection before increasing his suction with a little hum. His fingers continued to work Lex open with an efficiency that Lex genuinely had not expected from the eternal boy scout. Perhaps it was long past time to reconcile his image of the 15 year old farmboy with the experienced man that was before him.

Lex nearly sat up with consternation when he felt the warmth of Clark’s mouth leave him only to be replaced by his large, rough hand. He settled back down with an earth shattering moan as Clark's tongue laved a trail from back to front, tasting the salty sweat and musk of the smooth, hairless skin before his tongue joined his fingers in penetrating Lex’s wet, grasping hole. “P-please…” he begged as Clark took his time exploring and tasting every inch of skin between Lex’s legs. His thighs trembled with need against the broad, sun-kissed shoulders.

Just when Lex thought he couldn’t take it anymore, Clark’s face popped up with a devilish grin, pink tongue darting out to lick across slick lips. “Lex,” he breathed with a reverence that Lex was wholly sure he didn’t deserve.

“Clark… please!” he begged again, his body on fire with a need that had been building for well over a decade. “Please…” his voice broke from the intensity of his emotions, “I need you.”

Clark’s beatific smile alone was nearly enough to do him in… and then Clark spoke: “Whatever you want, Lex.” Lex had to squeeze his eyes shut as Clark crawled up his body lest he be overwhelmed by the moment. As Clark carefully positioned Lex’s smooth, pale legs around his body and lined himself up, Lex finally dared to steal a look at what lay before him… pleased to see his best friend still lurking in the eyes of the man he had become. He could feel words bubbling at the back of his throat, grandiose declarations of destiny and love… but before they had a chance to escape his usually tight lips, Clark thrust in in one smooth motion that left Lex gasping.

“Lex,” Clark moaned as he gave Lex a moment to adjust before slowly pulling back and thrusting deep inside again. “Oh god, Lex… oh my god.” He kept his thrusts slow and deep to start. “I… I’ve wanted… this. For so long. So long.” Clark groaned as Lex’s nails dug into his ass, pulling him in impossibly deep. “Ungh… gods… so good. Oh, you’re so good, Lex. Better than… than… oh, you’re the only… Oh. I’ve missed you. I’ve missed you every day. Lex…” Clark babbled with a neediness that underscored the honest longing of his words. “Never… unggh… letting you… go again.”

Lex, for his part, wasn’t any more coherent. He squeezed and grabbed and slapped Clark’s ass. He raked his nails down Clark’s golden skin. He even pulled himself up to nip at Clark’s ears and lips and neck. All while barely holding onto his sanity. Lex wasn’t quite sure, but there was a solid chance he had promised Clark an island at some point.

Clark began picking up the pace as he felt himself close to completion. With a flexibility at odds with the bulk of his muscles, he leaned down to capture Lex’s lips in a slow, deep kiss while still maintaining his rhythm. Warmth splashed across his belly as Lex screamed his orgasm into Clark’s mouth, coming untouched. His internal muscles constricted around Clark’s thick erection as their mouths lost contact. And with a few more quick thrusts into that impossibly slick warmth, Clark came hard, filling Lex with pulse after pulse of his seed.

It seemed like both an eternity and merely a moment that they were both staring into each other’s eyes, panting hard from their exertion. Clark was the first to crack a grin, but slowly Lex followed suit until they both broke into a happy laugh. Clark carefully pulled out and rolled off of Lex, turning to face him with his smile still in place. 

“Mine,” he said softly as his fingertips found Lex’s alabaster cheek.

“Yours,” Lex whispered back as heavy lids fell over steel grey eyes.


	5. Chapter 5: epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unrepentant fluff and sappiness. maybe lex wasn't so crazy after all.

It was some time weeks later that found Clark lounging in bed one morning in his PJs while watching the news on the large flatscreen Lex had mounted on the wall of his (their?) bedroom. Though there had been some baby steps toward bonding more with Conner in a parental way, their ( _ not a clone _ ) son was with his grandma this weekend which left them all alone to enjoy a leisurely morning in bed… which Clark planned to take full advantage of. Though whether that meant sex or more sleep, he still hadn’t decided. He took a sip of his coffee before setting his mug down on the nightstand as Lex emerged from the bathroom.

“Hey, love,” he smiled up at his partner.

“Mmm…” Lex hummed groggily as he crawled back under the covers to snuggle against Clark. “You know, I never did…” a yawn broke through and he had to start over, “I never did ask… how did Lois take the news when you broke it off with her?”

Clark startled at the unexpected question. “Um… it went well…” he hedged.

Lex heard the hesitancy in Clark’s tone and sat up a bit straighter to scrutinize him. “What did you tell her?”

“Uh,” Clark fidgeted. “A half truth? I told her that I wanted to take a break because I was questioning my sexuality.”

“Uh huh.” Lex rolled his eyes.

“And that it had nothing to do with my plan to go over here and take you to dinner.”

“I was supposed to get taken to dinner? Well, now I feel cheated.” Lex poked Clark in the ribs, making the larger man squirm.

“Hush! I made you breakfast the next morning, didn’t I?”

“Hmm…” Lex pretended to consider this for a moment until his grin slipped through. “Fine. So what happened next?”

“Well… she called me out on my bullshit and threw a stapler at my head,” Clark winced.

“There we go!” Lex laughed. “That’s the Lois I know.”

Clark stuck his tongue out at Lex, causing the older man to laugh even harder. “Hey!” he shoved Lex playfully before continuing. “But I think we’re cool now. I’m just going to be her slave at work for the foreseeable future.”

Lex patted Clark’s shoulder in sympathy while trying to hold back any further laughter at his partner’s misery. “Well, I just hope she knows she’s not getting you back.”

“Oh?” Clark raised an eyebrow in amusement. “I thought we had already established that?”

Lex waved a hand dismissively. “Well, you're mine now, Clark. Forever. Even if I have to call your parents and get them to force a shotgun wedding.”

“A shotgun wedd… wait, Lex are you…? Are we…?”

Lex’s smile widened as he slipped a small plastic stick from the pocket of his lavender robe and handed it to Clark.

“Oh my god!” Clark tackled him with a hug and peppered his face with kisses. “Oh, darling… Lex… I love you!”

Lex caught Clark’s face between his hands and pulled him in for a long, deep kiss. “I love you, too, Clark. And I’m never letting you go again.”

Clark's face split into a sappy smile as he held Lex tight. “I’m all yours, Lex. You… us… This is my family.”


End file.
